


vow

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark, by canon compliant i mean show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “I could kill him for you, you know.”





	vow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's challenge 559 using the prompt "vow." Set the night after Jon leaves in "The Queen's Justice."

Jon’s been gone for less than two hours but Sansa's hardly ever seen Littlefinger look so relieved and the idea of him being anything but miserable due to the failure of his lacklustre attempts to maintain power is making her feel nauseous. She orders him out.

Brienne waits until they can’t even hear his footsteps before she speaks. “I could kill him for you, you know.”

“I know,” Sansa sighs and sits beside Brienne, watching as the fire before them rages on. “To be honest, I would let you, if we didn’t need his men. He may be sworn to us, but only a fool would trust him.”

“I know. I just…I can’t stand the way he looks at you,” Brienne says. “Quite frankly, I don’t know how you can stand being in the same room as him without wanting to, at the very least, punch him in the face.”

Sansa chuckles. “That would be wonderful, I agree.”

“You are braver than I, my lady,” Brienne remarks. “I might be able to cut various men in two, but you somehow manage to have civil conversations with human sheep dung.”

“Come now Brienne,” Sansa says. “You and I both know that’s an insult to sheep dung.”

“True,” Brienne laughs. “But I do not intend to break my vow to you, lest Catelyn rise from the grave and hang me.”

She takes Brienne’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“When the war is over, you can bring me his head.” Sansa promises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: as i was uploading this, youtube autoplay decided to put on a sansa/lf fanvideo and i feel that now is an appropriate time to say that i cannot wait for him to die. i swear, i'll throw a party when it finally happens lmfao.


End file.
